powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Omniscience/@comment-35836648-20180627175452/@comment-30766268-20180711115807
1. omnilock probably would help you. ultimate ersure.... not so sure. meta power reflection might do something. 2. saitama wins due plot armor and toonforce. 3. she won't kill him before he realizes, but she is faster and physically stronger then zoro. 4. so? natsu wins by burning him into the cellular level. he would burn anything iceman have to offer, and ice man cannot freeze his flames as simply as that. 5. assuming he can copy all of link powers. he ight win, but it depends. also, who to say link is not bullet proof? 6. black greymon. unless mewtwo is a planet buster, it is wargreymon (or black, they are on the same level). it would be a fight, but war greymon would win with mid dif. 7. kami tenchi is still being debated whether or not he is omnipotent. 8. oblivion get carb stomped when facing the pre retcon beyonder. 9. yeah. 10. I am going with the guy who cna kill you with a word, can breath fire, turn into dust so he becomes invulenrable, cannot die if you kill him, and have can teleport. 11. indeed. 12. ultron. ultron will win. ultron is as smart, if not even smarter (potentially) then brainiac. and as opposed to brainiac, ultron ALWAYS win. he once stole the odin force from odin. he wins. if it's up to ultron, he will steal the braclets of wonder woman, make himself a new body out of a combination of that, uru, adamantium and vibranium, with adding it a body of flesh made out of atlantian, amazonian, kryptonian and asgardian cells, from aquaman, wonderwoman, superman and thor, to give him a superbody made out of the perfect combination between a mechine and an organic being. then, he would steal the speed force, giving him the speed of the flash, and eventually achive the odin force, and after a long sun dive, he would gain so much power that he woudl wreck up everything brainiac throws at him. that, assuming he wouldn't just hack into all of brainiac's computer systems. he totally can. he would win. ultron always wins. 13. winter soldier. a super soldier, highly trained assasin with a metal arm, enhance physical strengh, and compete and beat captain america, a guy batman himself stated can beat him. winter solider=>captain america>batman>red hood. 14. me too. 15. arceus, with mid dif wins. galactus is universal+, but he is not as strong as eternity and infinity, he would lose to arceus. 16. easy, going for the guy who killed superman in a brawl. 17. ok. 18. don't know. 19. not gonna help. 20. it as no where stated that he can destory a multiverse. he barely managed to defeat a weakened version of anti monitor. and of course it's avatar. it's always his avatars. the real darkseid never actually fights. thanos can take this fight, though it can go either way. 21. runing speed won't be an issue. they would jsut "fly", using their equipment. they are about the same speed that way. strengh is not much of a factor when you put in it swords. mikasa can tank pretty much everything spidy throws at her, and she can cut him in half if he is not calm and calculated enough. she is better then him in combat. the killing intent would make him freak out and paralyse him for a moment from the shock of how much killing intent she have. that would do the job. she can't fool the spider sense, but it does't matter. the spider sense doesn't make him invincible. all she need is one hit, and spidy is dead. is healing factor is not good enough for helping him with that. if she cuts him even once, it would be deadly, and would prevent him from doing anything major, allowing her to easily kill him before he notice her. spider man is smart, but that's not going to help. he is smart, and have some level of fighting intelligence, but nothign like mikasa. 22. yep. 23. arceus. 24. arceus. 25. yes. 26. ok. 27. ...... 'sigh ' this kind of shit really annoys me, you know? hatsune miku is a vocaloid character. this is not an anime.